


All Filled Up

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Gangbang, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean needs some cash quick and let's three men playing pool have their way with him for an hour in exchange for some money. Unfortunately for Dean, they don't plan on letting him off that easy. Not until he's all filled up...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 379





	All Filled Up

Dean closed his eyes as he got out of Baby. It was five hundred. Five hundred dollars he desperately needed by tomorrow morning. He flashed them open and headed inside the bar, holding his head high as he gave the bartender a nod and went down a back hallway.

He stepped into a back room where three guys were playing pool, the men ignoring him at first in favor of their game.

“Take off your clothes,” said one as he lined up a shot. Dean shut the door and undressed, hesitating with his boxers before he pushed them down too. “Willis.”

Suddenly the largest of the men grabbed Dean and shoved him face first against the table, pinning his arms behind his back and tying them together. When the man was finished, and Dean was not too happy to find the man knew how to tie a knot properly, he pushed Dean up onto the table. Dean kept his mouth shut as his legs were bent and he was tied ankles to thigh, exposing him to the room.

“Prettier than I was expecting,” said Willis. “What you think, Nicky?”

“I think this boy is gonna be wrecked by the time we’re through,” said Nicky. “Ben.”

Dean felt his hair be tugged and his head was hung over the edge of the pool table. He swallowed and stared up, Ben unzipping his pants and letting a half-hard cock emerge. Dean felt himself be shifted around, two wet fingers probing at his hole. His mouth fell open and Ben used the opportunity to slide right in. Dean felt balls press against his face, Ben holding his cock down Dean’s throat until tears formed in his eyes.

Dean had gone through some rough fucks before and it seemed tonight would be one of the worse ones.

Ben pulled out slowly and slid back in all the way. At least it was consistent enough for him to be able to time his breathing. 

Dean moaned when he felt a spreader bar be placed on his legs and three fingers in his hole, opening him up.

“Nicky, don’t forget to cage that cock of his. Bitches don’t come,” said Ben. Dean shut his eyes. For five hundred, they got what they wanted for an hour, whatever they wanted. If they didn’t want him to come, he didn’t come.

Dean sucked on Ben’s dick like a professional, Ben making soft moans and deep grunts. He felt cold metal slip around behind his balls and a metal cock cage encase him. Dean was quickly straining against it and failing. He heard a click and the other two men snicker.

“We can’t trust our bitch to not take that off. We had to lock it up nice and tight,” said Willis. Dean felt four fingers enter him briefly and then quickly a lubed up cock. It was big, bigger than Ben’s, probably nine inches long if he had to guess. The fuck was too fast and Willis pulled out Dean’s hips tilted up so no cum would escape. Ben shot down his throat as Nicky replaced Willis in his ass. The angle made it hard to swallow but Dean got it all down, Ben patting his cheek when he moved away.

“Bitch swallowed it down like a whore,” he chuckled. Willis walked over and rubbed his soft cock along Dean’s cheek. Dean sucked it up and started to suckle on the cock head, Willis pulling out and slapping Dean.

“I did not agree to-” said Dean before something was shoved in his mouth. A penis gag. A fucking penis gag.

He tried to shake it off but the straps were buckled behind his head quickly, Nicky cumming deep inside Dean. Dean was fuming by the time Ben took his turn with Dean’s ass, still nowhere on getting free from the ropes that bound him.

“Bitch is getting wet just thinking about her next load,” said Willy. “Don’t worry sweetheart. We got a surprise for you.”

Dean felt a blindfold on him next and he was lifted up to a nearby table, strapped down and his ass was angled upwards

“Alright! Let ‘em in,” said Nicky.

“We rented out your ass for the night. You got no idea how many boys are out there waiting to fill you up with that cum you want so bad. Don’t worry, slut. We know what you need,” said Ben.

Not ten seconds later a cock was sliding into him, brushing his prostate and Dean swore it was on purpose. He tried to shout around the gag but it was too large and muffled any and all sounds. His cock was bursting to get out of its confines and to be able to cum.

Dean shuddered when the man came in him.

“Next up! Let’s not keep our whore waiting!”

“Thirty seven cocks you’ve taken tonight bitch,” said Ben. Dean felt bloated with cum, his stomach swelling with it. They didn’t let a drop escape him and kept propping his hips up higher and pushing it back in so it stayed where it belonged. “Good little cum dump you are. We’re gonna make sure you stay nice and full now.”

Dean felt something round and smooth push at his hole. His rim gave no resistance as they laughed. They pushed in a few more, settling deep inside him. Dean had never felt so full in his life when they started to chuckle.

“Lucky number 8,” said Willis.

Pool balls. They were filling him up with fucking pool balls.

Dean started to shake his head, the blindfold ripped off as number nine entered him.

“Getting kinda tight boys,” said Nicky.

“Use the pool cue to push ‘em in deeper. This little _slut_ is taking all of ‘em,” said Ben. Dean shook his head as the cue entered him and pushed the balls further inside him. The next few went by in an agonizing blur, Dean staring as they held number 15 up to his face.

“Last one bitch,” said Willis. There was no room left in his body. Absolutely none. Willis was determined though and pushed and pushed until it popped inside his rim, skin taught around it. “Best make sure those stay put.”

“Be sure to get the film of him. That’ll be worth a pretty penny,” said Willis. Dean barely heard them talking about putting their fun on the internet before they hosited him up and threw him on top of the pool table, tying him down face first. “See you around, slut.”

Dean groaned and closed his eyes as one last spray of cum hit his back. 


End file.
